The present invention is for use in computer-aided construction or computer-aided design (CAD) and, particularly, mechanical CAD (MCAD). The method is used in simulating assembling and construction of models in virtual environments, whereby designers can try out and visualise different arrangements and interconnections, positioning, etc. and the effects of changes in the positioning or orientation of one component on other components. This enables the designer to make changes during the design process, before a model is actually built.
It has recently become more important that various designers and other participants can work on and view a design simultaneously, during the design process. Most engineering design results from the joint efforts of a highly qualified team of engineers, designers, marketing specialists, etc. The people involved in any particular product design may belong to different companies and may be based in widely differing locations.
To simplify such ‘collaborative’ design, a number of systems have been developed allowing designers based in different locations to work together over a network in a ‘Virtual Design Studio’.